


The Broken Leg

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Broken Bones, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, agents of shield references, binge watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John breaks his ankle during a silly game of blindfolded tag and is grounded while his teammates go off world. Rodney is concerned by his well being</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Leg

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU which Elizabeth and Carson are still alive. 
> 
> Written for the Sheppard Hurt/Comfort exchange. WARNING: If you did not see the show Agents of SHIELD there are major spoilers via discussion through this.
> 
> Enjoy!

"What the hell happened?" Elizabeth said as Ronon carried John into the medical room. John's face was twisted in agony as he was set down on the bed.

"Building was burning," John hissed, "ran in, saved a kid. The building was exploding so I jumped out a window. Must'a injured my ankle on the way out."

"That's not what happened," Rodney said, folding his arms. A small smirk settled on his lips. "John decided to play a game of tag with the native children in which he, the tagger, was blindfolded as he chased a bunch of children. He tripped over a branch.”

John frowned.

“Fuck you,” he said.

“I’ll do that if you’re up for it later,” Rodney mouthed. DADT had long been repealed but John still felt awkward talking about their relationship in public, which Rodney respected so he tried to keep his usually big mouth shut.

John only growled lightly as Carson walked in the room. 

“What happened now?” said the chief medical officer as he walked in. Seeing John in the infirmary was not that uncommon of a ritual, so Carson was not surprised to see John sitting on the bed once again. 

“I saved a kid from a burning building,” John said, closing his eyes for a moment trying to distract himself from the pain.

“He tripped playing blindfolded tag,” Elizabeth elaborated, folding her arms.

“You are all trying to make me look bad,” the colonel growled as Carson made his way to the bedside.

“Alright son, let me see your ankle.” The doctor nodded as he sat at the edge of the bed. He put John’s ankle gently on his lap. Even then, John was hissing, eyes gently fluttering shut and obviously in pain. Carson placed his thumb on the bone, already feeling an indentation. The colonel winced. “On a scale from 1 to 10?”

“You are seriously asking me that after I've been fed on by a wraith?” John groaned. “This is just a pinch compared to that.” 

Rodney rolled his eyes. He was not surprised John was doing everything he could to avoid showing weakness. John was that type of man. 

“Colonel,” Elizabeth scolded.

“9,” John finally said.

“Well you are going to need an X-ray,” Carson hummed.

“Alright, everyone clear the room. I don’t think Colonel Sheppard needs us all to babysit him,” Elizabeth said. She left the room. Ronon and Teyla followed behind her, giving a sympathetic look to John and his plight. 

Rodney stayed for the moment. It was true he could come off as a cold and harsh man who cared only about himself, but when it came to the people he loved and cared about, he was a bit softer. And although he thought that John was a fool for trying to be brave, he was rather concerned for John’s well-being.

“You need me to be here?” Rodney asked, raising an eyebrow. “Sit there, hold your hand through the X-ray?”

John smiled briefly; he was too focused on the pain to keep it up longer. 

“I appreciate it, Rodney,” he said, “but I'm just getting an X-ray and probably a cast….not a lobotomy. Maybe you can take care of me when I get back to our room.” 

“Alright dear, I’ll see you when you get back,” Rodney said.

All he had to do was wait.

* * *

The sound of wheels caused Rodney’s ears to perk up. John came hobbling into the room with a knee scooter. A bright orange cast adorned his leg up to a little below the knee. Rodney marked his book and settled it on the nightstand as John moved into the spot next to the bed. The scientist moved to help John but the Colonel gave him a look. 

John settled into bed stretching as he did so. “So I am not allowed to do anything for six weeks,” John said, looking ahead of him. “Basically, I'm stuck on Atlantis while you guys get to have all the fun.”

“Well, it's not like you're stuck in Pegasus anymore,” Rodney said, nodding. “You actually have internet now. Have you ever considered binge watching some TV?” 

John nodded, smiling. He casually yawned and wrapped his arm around Rodney’s shoulders. He ran his hand up and down Rodney’s arm. “That is true,” John hummed, his other hand moving to touch the other man’s cheek, “but then again, I have you to entertain me and take care of me.”

Rodney only laughed and poked the colonel’s nose. 

“Let’s not push it. I am not your nurse,” he said, “but I will make sure you are not bored.”

“I’ll keep you to your word.”

* * *

“You are going to kill me,” Rodney said.

John lifted his head from his comic book, one of the few hobbies he had gotten reacquainted with since Atlantis came back to Earth, and raised his eyebrow.

“What? You overused my hair gel again?” he inquired.

“No. Elizabeth assigned me, Ronon and Teyla to go on an overnight mission,” Rodney said, leaning against the doorway. “I mean, I wish I didn’t have to go because I don't want to leave you here when you are basically on bed rest. But, according to Teyla, these people tend to love having overnight guests and they demanded Teyla come with the welcome party.”

John sighed. It was true; he'd rather be doing what he did best—exploring the Pegasus galaxy and saving the world—instead of sitting on his ass due to a stupid injury. But there was really nothing he could do. He could bitch and scream, but in a galaxy where perils were all over the place, it was better he didn’t do anything to fuck it up any further.

“Rodney, it’s fine,” he said with a small reassuring smile. “Lorne and Parrish got me all three volumes of the Hawkeye series and I put a few shows on my Netflix queue. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Rodney said. “I mean I could-”

“Rodney…go on the damn mission,” John said, nodding. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” 

“I’ll call you-”

“GO!”

* * *

The day was long. Although the people were kind and had nice hospitality, it was hard to keep up with the conversation. Rodney was concerned about John. He wondered if John was sitting there bored out of his skull, counting the tiles on the ceiling. Either way, Rodney waited until the natives were deep in the ceremony so he could step away. 

He moved to a heavy wooded area so he wouldn’t be seen or considered rude and tapped his com. 

“John,” Rodney said. There was silence for a few moments. He tapped again. “John, pick up your com.”

A sound of static and a deep groan.

“This better be good. I hate pausing in the middle of a good TV show,” John said, with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Hey, I am sorry for being the good boyfriend and making sure you were okay,” Rodney retorted. “Keeping yourself busy, I assume?”

“Oh yeah, I watched half a season of that prison show with the lesbians. It’s pretty good,” John answered, a hum of approval in his voice. “I decided to take a break though and watch that Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. show you've been talking about.”

Rodney smiled in relief. At least John wasn’t bored to death.

“How do you like it?” Rodney asked.

“Kinda campy so far but I love it,” John replied, wistfully. “I'm hoping for that hot chick Melinda May and Coulson to hook up, along with those Fitzsimmons kids. And that Grant Ward dude…speaks to me a lot. Kid’s obviously got daddy issues but he still managed to kick ass. He’s kinda cute too.”

Rodney frowned. It wasn’t that John had admitted to having a crush on Grant Ward—he knew from the beginning of their relationship that John had a wandering eye for both men and women. It was that Rodney had watched Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D in its entirety and knew EXACTLY what happened with Ward.

“John, DO NOT under any circumstances crush on Grant Ward,” Rodney said. “In fact, don’t even look at him. He’s cute but he will rip your heart out!” 

“Oh I swear to god, Rodney. You spoil it for me, I am breaking up with you,” John responded on the other line, groaning.

“Rodney!” The physicist heard a voice behind him say. It was Teyla, who had probably noticed he was gone. “Are you alright?”

“Look, John, I gotta go,” Rodney said. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you too.”

Even behind the other line, he could tell John was smiling. “I love you,” John said. “I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

It was late when Rodney came home. As nice as the natives had been, he was happy to be coming home to John. Even though on the phone it seemed as if the Colonel was keeping busy, binge-watching whatever he was, Rodney thought he would need some human contact if he was going to sit around all day. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Rodney said in a fake sing song voice. “John?”

He walked into the small living room of their quarters. John was sitting on the couch, leg propped up on some pillows. The hand holding the remote was shaking. His hazel eyes were wide with shock and his mouth gaped open. He looked as though he had seen a ghost. 

“John?” Rodney said “Is everything okay?”

“I am so betrayed right now, Rodney. You have no idea,” John said, finally blinking.

“Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D?” Rodney responded, raising an eyebrow.

“Seventeen episodes in…Fitzsimmons and Phil and Melinda haven't hooked up yet”—John began tilting his head—“and WARD IS FUCKING HYDRA!” 

“I told you,” Rodney teased, “Well, I am glad you entertained yourself. I thought I would ask. Would you mind if you had a partner to watch the next episode?”

“Hell yeah I wouldn’t mind cuddling with someone to get over this breach of my safety,” John said, scooting over a bit so Rodney could have some room. 

The scientist didn’t hesitate. He quickly made his way over to John’s side and took a spot next to him. John curled up into Rodney’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. He raised his remote and pressed play.

“Well now,” John mused, “this is the most fun I've had in two days.”

Rodney only chuckled and kissed John on the forehead. He was certainly glad to be of service.


End file.
